


book 1 Rookie guard

by CoreyHybrid21



Series: equestria evelovers [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment driven, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyHybrid21/pseuds/CoreyHybrid21
Summary: this is a comment driven story about a guard and all the shenanigans in this alternate world of equestria with all the populance and trouble that this world has to offer this is book 1covers this characters first adventures you won't always be the mane character though





	book 1 Rookie guard

**Author's Note:**

> This story is comment driven the commenting goes for a week it won't progress if you don't comment.

**Chapter 1 guard training**

 

You read a book about the world outside it’s a world full of magic, technology has crept in all types of creatures call this world home from dragons, Minotaurs, flutterponies, ponies, zebras, mummies, merponies, cross breeds, to aliens and the mythical things this book dare not name them all seems it would be 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 pages plus, you sigh as it cuts off the list and gets to the boring stuff.

 

The world started as just 3 mane races earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasus but slowly more and more got accepted as citizens despite the struggles, because of the Ideal of the 4+ rulers Celestia, Luna cadence Twilight Sparkle and the others. It’s bolded FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC you sigh it’s a nice ideal but it only lasts as long as citizens agree.

 

This ideal has endured Nightmare moon, Discord, Changeling invasion, Bufflo war, Sombras return, Diamound dog thieves, dragons burning cities, The weindgos eternal ice of hate, Tirik, Smooze, and a ton of other disasters, you growl at one of the things written down because you are basically that creature.

 

You slam the book closed in rage the thick worn purple cover looks back at you it’s so plain “Cadet have you finished reading that book?” Your supervisor says in a genially surprised tone

 

“No” you scowl as you spit back a reply, then you turn to face him his wearing Celestal armour it highlights his gray mane and clashes badly with his purple fur his cutie mark is a green shield with vines covering it. “And for your info I have a name Harshsheild”

 

“Sorry rookie you haven’t earned the right for me to remember your name” he smiles back as he replies in a smug tone. You groan at his comments “So cadet what should your punishment be for not finishing your book?” He says feigning contemplation.

 

“I’ll go clean the toilet” you say angry then you shout in rage “Even though your training makes no sense” you start to rant about previous trainning

 

**Past mission field plowing**

You eagerly look around the farm near the everfree forest “This is an awesome mission, guarding the farm from invading animals” Harshshield laughs at you “Huh that is my mission right?”

 

While shaking his head he hands you a pin “Plow this field with this before nightfall” 

 

You luagh “You're kidding right?”

 

“Your wasting time” he says with an unimpressed look as his holding the pin you groan and take it then walk a bit a way and start your mission “Hey Rookie smile” 

 

“This is pointless” you say then you mumble under your breath “ I should have chosen a different master ” 

 

“I heard that” He shouts then adds “Now you have until I get back from my lunch break” he walks off leaving you the 1 arca field.

 

**Past mission cooking**

“The cafe I'm starved” you say as you look at the line and walk into it glaring at the menu.

 

“Well that's not why we're here it's a mission” he says as he pulls you out of line.

 

Your eyes shine “Are we stopping any riots between guards? awesome!” You say imagining being allowed to use force on that jerk from your group classes.

 

“Nope you gonna help cook” he happily said then pushes you through the double doors as a roast chicken on a cart passes, your illusion smashes and you're in shock you watch his mouth say “Here's my Trainee his offered to help you guys”

 

You help serve a bunch of whack meals some of the food put up a fight and others made you lose your lunch you end up covered in trash when the shifts over.

 

**Past mission amour**

You see a bunch of elite guards training you’ve been lead to the training area your eyes lighten then dim as you gulp “Am I training with them?” 

 

You dare hope the task is you losing badly he crushes it instantly “Nope your cleaning their armour” he says and points off to the edge you see a sweaty griffon take off his armour and drop it on a pile of other armour.

 

“Can you let them beat me up instead?” You ask

 

“Ha ha ha haaa NOPE!” He laughs sarcastically then answers handing you a slip of paper.

 

“Halt this zone is off limits to Cadets” says a pink mare, you pass her the slip her face turns into sorrow “Oh … you can go through” you walk past and risk a glance she seems kinda less diligent now.

 

**Present**

Before you can ramble on the pink mare from that flashback appears slamming the door open  “Harshshield you better not be training him to hard … again …” 

 

“...Hi Sweettoxins” he says nervously after gulping, she raises her eyebrow he says “We were just taking a break after reading a semi-simplified book about the current equestria” 

 

“Fine” she sighs then she says  “But remember he's yours to train the exams are tomorrow and he better pass or your record will fall it's a shame it’ll be your last day before you retire” you can see the sarcasm then you feel fear build.

 

“The exams are tomorrow!” You shout in shock, she glares at him and flicks her tongue out you forgot she was a nagony. In your panic you scream “I haven’t learnt anything what am I gonna do!?”

 

Your teacher walks up to you and promptly falcon punches you into a bookshelf across the room then he walks over and says “I did train you”

 

“You did? I don't remember training amougst any of those random, weird, brutal tasks if I fail I'll never be a guard” you say increasing your voulume near the end.

 

“Get a hold of yourself rookie!”  He slaps you across your face you stare in shock he wants me to get a hold of myself I've always wanted to be a guard my entire life.

 

“Get a hold of myself?! How can you tell me that I have wanted this my entire life and I took steps to secure it then I goof up by picking an old bat!” 

 

“...”  the both say looking at you.

 

“I stopped bullies in early years I avoided doing rebelous things in youth, I tried my hardest then you ruined it.

 

“... you know you still have 1 day to train” you glare at him “... so that's how it is your giving up after all I taught you.

 

“You taught me nothing!” You shout as you feel twitches he sighs and walks out, she glares at you and flicks her toungue “What!”

 

“Is this really what you want? he can raise your grades by recommending you” you sigh and walk out “Thanks see you around rookie”

 

“I'm not doing this for you” you walk out the door great I'm apologising to a jerk but he can raise my grades this should be easy.

 

**In his room**

You lock the door and smile that rookie has no clue what he's in for, you smile the trap for set the rookie will either pass or fail you grab a book and read it the cover is your cutiemark

It’s full of guard names

**Swirlingblaze- dragony.          Fail**

**Diamoundpex- Minotaur.        Fail**

**Ghastlycries- ghost unicorn.   Fail**

**Spearheart-livingamour.          Fail**

**Aquatwirl- merpony fast swimmer.   Fail**

**Rainbowslice- avartar of a rainbow. Pass**

**Lovlybrezze- cupids ancestor.        Fail**

**Blazingglory- lava monster.            Pass**

**Bubblegumswiper- human.             Epic fail ….**

**manhymutt- diamounddog.            Fail**

**Moonlightstream- werepony/lycanpony      Pass**

 

You close the book and sigh man more failures than successes most of them were good let's hope he is worthy of being in this book

 

**Back to you**

You sigh and walk down the corridor to your superior's room you knock on the door and it creaks open you gulp that's not normal. You peep inside and see a black hallway that was not there before … I'm to far to turn back you think and step inside the door slams shut then glows violently blinding you.

 

You open your eyes and the door reads  training is unique between trainers and trainees did you learn what you needed to pass, let's see the test is tomorrow take the pretest but feel free to leave when you like through this door

 

You scoff “So it’s another trick why am I not surprised, well I mise well do it” you walk forward and the door follows floating behind you sigh as it follows the room starts wrapping around into a hall of mirriors and you get to look at yourself your…

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what tags apply this is comment driven but try to keep it teen don't make the character to op or up (over-powered or under-powered)


End file.
